La vérité sur la Communauté
by Akatatsu
Summary: La vérité finit toujours par être révélée. On pensait que la quête de l'Anneau était une affaire sérieuse, ceux qui la firent ne l'étaient pas forcément. Série de one-shot pas dans l'ordre de l'histoire ./!\ ATTENTION : GROSSE PARODIE
1. Le pique nique

**Dislaimer :** tous les personnages, les lieux sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien (mais pas les actions...)

**Rating :** T pour le langage

**--------------------------------------**

**Le Pique-nique**

Cela faisait des jours que les neuf compagnons avançaient sans relâche pour accomplir leur noble mission. Ils étaient harassés. La fatigue les prenait et ils ignoraient pendant combien de temps ils pourraient encore tenir. Les forces de Frodon s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. L'anneau continuait son lent processus de destruction.

Frodon : Putain d'anneau à la con !

La faim gagnait la communauté, elle était présente de plus en plus. Les neuf compagnons prirent le parti de s'arrêter un court instant pour reprendre des forces.

Aragorn : Et si on faisait un pique-nique ?

Ils prirent tous place sur les rochers de la colline où ils avaient stoppé leur périlleuse mission, méfiants, ils se rapprochaient de l'Isengard et les espions de Saroumane étaient partout. Ils se sentaient surveillés et n'osaient même plus dormir.

Sam : Merde ! J'ai oublié mes provisions !

Frodon : Mais t'es vraiment un boulet !

Boromir : Mais oh ! Chiales pas ! On va t'en passer.

La compagnie se mis à manger tout en restant vigilante, armes prêtes à être dégainées au moindre problème. Il n'était pas rare de devoir se remettre en route immédiatement à cause de l'arrivée inopportune d'un ennemi.

Pippin : Il est à quoi ton casse-dalle ?

Merry : Jambon beurre, et toi ?

Pippin : Au pâté.

Merry : Au pâté de quoi ?

Pippin : Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?

Merry : Bah… le pâté de canard n'a pas le même goût que le pâté de foi.

Pippin : Je m'en fout j'aime pas ça de toute façon.

Merry : Hein ! Mais t'es trop con !

Pippin : Mais je t'emmerde d'abord. Moi je préfère le pâté d'oie.

Merry : Mais…

Legolas : Vos gueules !!

Grâce aux longs mois passés ensemble, les neuf compagnons avaient appris à se connaître. De puissants liens d'amitié s'étaient tissés entre eux. Ils s'entendaient à merveille comme des amis de toujours et semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient abandonner l'un des leur et aurait tout fait pour lui porter secours.

Gimli : Putain ! Qui m'a pris ma salade composée que je le bute !

Legolas : Et voilà, il a encore perdu quelque chose ! Comme d'habitude.

Gimli : Qu'est-ce qu'il me pète monsieur les oreilles pointues ?

Legolas : Tu t'es vu ? Vu ta taille, même toi tu ne te vois pas mais on peut quand même te repérer à l'odeur.

Gimli : Quoi !

Legolas : Et après on se demande pourquoi les mouches nous suivent partout.

Gimli : Si tu enlevais la merde qu'il y a dans tes oreilles, il y en aurait peut être moins.

Aragorn : Bon les amoureux ! Arrêter de vous disputer.

Legolas : Et voilà ! Monsieur n'est pas encore roi qu'il s'y croit déjà.

Aragorn : Si tu le prends sur ce ton alors toi, tu ne feras pas parti de ma cour. Na !

Les compagnons commencèrent à manger sans bruit, pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un éventuel danger. Il faisait beau et la plaine était silencieuse. Le vent soufflait doucement et agitait les feuilles ce qui provoquait un léger bruissement. Les oiseaux eux-mêmes semblaient se retenir de chanter pour écouter. La plaine était totalement déserte. Seule la Communauté donnait une impression de vie.

Gandalf : AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG !!!!!!

Aragorn : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le vieux ?

Boromir : Ce n'est rien. Il a coincé sa barbe dans un buisson épineux.

Gandalf : Comment ça « ce n'est rien » ?

Aragorn : Il faut dire que pour quelques poils, vous y allez fort.

Gandalf : Quelques poils ! Cette magnifique cascade de longs poils brillants et soyeux a gagné le concours de barbes de la Confrérie des mages une bonne dizaine de fois figurez-vous monsieur le misanthrope.

Boromir : Et modeste avec ça !

Aragorn : Haha ! Vous l'avouez enfin ! Pas étonnant que vos tours de magie foirent tout le temps, vous passez votre temps à glander.

Gandalf : Je ne vous permets pas !

Aragorn : Moi, je me permets !

Boromir : Laisse le grogner. Après tout, quand il boude, il ne nous emmerde pas.

Gandalf : Pffff

La plaine était du vert qui montrait la récente arrivée du printemps et parsemé de minuscules fleurs blanches qui rappelait celles qui poussent sur les tombes royales du Rohan. Dans l'air, il flottait un parfum enivrant, une odeur de nature.

Frodon : Oh non !

Gimli : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Frodon : C'est Sam qu'a gerbé.

Legolas : Il ne fallait pas lui donner quelque chose d'avarié aussi.

Frodon : Il n'avait qu'à pas oublier sa bouffe ! Moi j'ai faim, je ne vais pas lui donner la mienne.

Gimli : Au fait, c'est quoi le truc que tu lui a donné ?

Frodon : Je ne sais pas trop. Ça traînait au font de mon sac, ça doit dater du départ de la Comté.

Legolas : En effet ça date !

Gimli : Pas autant que ton dernier bain.

Legolas : Et c'est un nain qui ose me dire ça ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me laisserai insulter par un boueux.

Gimli : Fait gaffe ! J'ai une hache et je sais m'en servir.

Legolas : Apprends plutôt à te servir d'une savonnette !

Frodon : Putain ! Il m'a gerbé dessus ce con !

Sam : Désolé.

Sous ce soleil de printemps, les neuf compagnons laissent la nostalgie s'emparer peu à peu de leurs êtres. Les Hobbits se rappellent leur si chère Comté tellement verdoyante en cette période de l'année. Gimli se remémore sa glorieuse Moria aux milles joyaux qui lui manque tant. Legolas revoit sa forêt bien-aimée aux arbres d'or et d'argent. Gandalf songe aux temps anciens où cette lourde menace ne pesait pas encore sur leurs têtes. Boromir revoit sa citée blanche illuminant les champs du Pellenor. Aragorn rêve à tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui et surtout à ce qui l'attend.

Pippin : Tiens ! Il est tout pensif.

Merry : Ouais ! Pour une fois c'est calme.

Boromir : Il pense à sa copine ha lala !

Aragorn : Même pas vrai d'abord !

Boromir : Ouh ! Comment il se défend !

Pippin : Oh ! Comme c'est chou, il rougit.

Aragorn : Putain les mecs, vous êtes lourds ! Lâchez-moi !

Merry : C'est vrai qu'elle doit te manquer…

Aragorn : C'est quoi ce sous-entendu pourri ?

Merry : Tu crois qu'on ne vous a pas remarqués vous éclipser tous les deux après le conseil d'Elrond ?

Boromir : Ouuuuhhh ! Dans la maison de son père en plus !

Aragorn : Quoi !!!

Pippin : Tu prends des risques.

Aragorn : Mais vous allez fermer vos gueules oui ?

Gandalf : C'était donc ça.

Aragorn : Tiens ! Le vieux croûton s'est réveillé ? Il a arrêté de bouder ?

Gandalf : Pffff !!!

Legolas : C'est vrai qu'on se demandait où vous étiez passé.

Gimli : On a failli lancer des recherches.

Aragorn : Mais occupez-vous donc de vos culs.

La communauté prenait plaisir à arrêter leur périple un moment. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils marchaient sans s'arrêter et cette pose était fort méritée.

Pippin : C'est quoi ton dessert ?

Merry : Un yaourt et toi ?

Pippin : Une compote.

Merry : Elle est à quoi ?

Pippin : Aux fruits.

Merry : Quels fruits ?

Pippin : Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?

Merry : C'est pas pareil si elle est aux pommes, aux poires, aux fraises, aux framboises, aux pêches, aux abricots, aux cassis, aux coings, aux mûres, aux groseilles ou aux bananes. En plus, c'est peut être un mélange et… Pourquoi tu me l'as foutue dans la tronche ?

Pippin : Je n'en voulais plus.

Le repos fut hélas de courte durée. Á l'horizon se profilait déjà une nouvelle menace.

Merry : Oh ! Un nuage !

Pippin : Ce doit être celui que tu as laissé échapper en lâchant une caisse tout à l'heure.

Merry : Ah bravo ! Ça c'est profond !

Boromir : Non mais il a raison.

Merry : Bien sûr que j'ai raison !

Pippin : Ça va les chevilles ?

Merry : Très bien merci.

Aragorn : Bon vous allez la fermer !

Gandalf : Il avance vite ce nuage.

Boromir : Il a fini de roupiller lui !

Gandalf : Ouais bah je vous ferais dire que le nuage, il vient vers nous en attendant.

Frodon : Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça.

Sam : Pardon.

Frodon : Mais non, pas toi !...Quoi que…

Gimli : Et si on n'en revenait au nuage ?

Legolas : Et si tu te la fermait ?

Aragorn : Ne recommencez pas ! Dis nous plutôt ce que tu vois avec tes yeux d'elfe.

Gimli : Tu parles ! Il est bigleux.

Legolas : La ferme ! Ce sont des oiseaux.

Sam : Oh non ! Ils vont nous chier dessus !

Frodon : Ça ne peut pas être pire que ta gerbe !

Legolas : Ce sont des espions de Saroumane pour être précis.

Pippin : Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas du venir.

Gandalf : On ne vous a pas invités.

Aragorn : Et si on y allait ?

Sous l'imminence du danger, la Communauté du se remettre en marche sans perdre de temps, allant à l'encontre de dangers toujours plus grands et toujours plus nombreux. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils allaient encore pouvoir tenir mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient avancer. Ils étaient maître de leurs destinées, de la destinée de leurs peuples, de la destinée des Terres du Milieu.


	2. Réunion au sommet

**Dislaimer :** tous les personnages, les lieux sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien (mais pas les actions...)

**Rating :** T pour le langage

**--------------------------------------**

**Réunion au sommet**

La menace approchait. Les dirigeants des différents peuples des Terres du Milieu s'étaient réunis en un conseil présidé par Elrond. Il fallait agir et vite, le temps pressait.

Elrond : Mes amis…

Gloïn : On n'est pas vos amis !

Gandalf : Ça commence.

Elrond : Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour…

Gimli : C'est un mariage ?

Elrond : L'heure est grave…

Gloïn : Et en plus il nous la fait tragique !

Elrond : Et puis merde !

Aragorn : Vos gueules, les nains de jardin !

Legolas : C'est boulet un nain quand même !

Gandalf : Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Boromir : Et dire que j'ai raté le barbecue de mon cousin pour entendre ça.

Aragorn : Ouais bah retournez y !

Boromir : C'est qui ce con ?

Legolas : C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn… enfin bref, je vous passe les détails.

Gimli : Super ! Il va arrêter de causer.

Gandalf : Aragorn est descendant d'Isildur.

Boromir : Ça a été prouvé ?

Aragorn : Non mais ça va y aller oui ! Je suis votre futur roi et c'est tout. Et maintenant, vous la fermez.

Bilbon : N'empêche, c'est son ancêtre qui a fait une bourde avec l'anneau.

Elfes : Á MORT !!!

Gandalf : Ne nous emballons pas.

Elrond : C'est vrai, il pourrait toujours servir. Revenons en à ce qui nous préoccupe.

Gandalf : Donc, nous avons un gros problème. Déjà, ma visite chez Saroumane ne s'est pas très bien passée.

Frodon : C'est pour ça que vous nous avez posé un lapin à l'auberge !

Gandalf : Ce n'était pas ma faute !

Frodon : Et dire que j'ai du passer des heures à attendre dans cet établissement de merde accompagné de trois imbéciles pour rien.

Bilbon : Il ne fallait pas les emmener avec toi aussi.

Frodon : Il me faut bien quelqu'un pour porter mon sac.

Bilbon : Et les deux autres ?

Frodon : Ils se sont incrustés.

Legolas : M'est avis que certaines personnes se sont incrustées dans ce conseil également.

Gimli : On doit se sentir visés ?

Legolas : Pas du tout.

Aragorn : Poursuivez Gandalf, par pitié !

Gandalf : Donc, j'étais chez Saroumane pour lui demander conseil…

Bilbon : Pour récupérer sa réserve d'herbe plutôt !

Gandalf : Mais écoutez mon histoire !

Elrond : Laissez-le parler ! Vous êtes lourds à la fin !

Legolas : Vite alors parce que les nains commencent à ronfler.

Gloïn : Espèce de…

Gandalf : DONC, comme je disais, je suis aller parler à Saroumane et il m'a dit carrément qu'il était du côté de Sauron.

Elfes : Á MORT !!!

Boromir : Mais ils vont se calmer les excités !

Aragorn : Ça devient pesant.

Gimli : Leurs nerfs ont lâchés, ils ne sont pas habitués à actionner ce qui leur sert de cervelle pendant aussi longtemps.

Elrond : Vous allez être exclu du conseil, je vous préviens !

Gimli : Ça va, ça va…

Gandalf : En clair, Saroumane est contre nous désormais et il prépare une armée en Isengard.

Aragorn : Il faut le buter !

Boromir : Un vieillard ?

Aragorn : Bah quoi ?

Boromir : De toute façon, il est trop fort pour toi.

Aragorn : Parce que tu y arriveras peut être ?

Boromir : Certainement !

Frodon : Bouh ! Le prétentieux !

Boromir : Qu'est-ce qu'il a le nain ?

Gloïn : Ne nous insultez pas je vous pris.

Gandalf : Écoutez mon histoire !

Elrond : Oui, oui…

Gandalf : Nous nous sommes battus mais ses pouvoirs étant supérieurs aux miens…

Aragorn : Vous vous êtes fait laminé. Et si on passait à autre chose ?

Gandalf : Je n'ai pas fini ! Après m'avoir rétam… battu, il m'a abandonné au sommet de la tour.

Boromir : Et le prince charmant est venu ?

Bilbon : Pas mal !

Gandalf : Saroumane a essayé de me convaincre de le suivre dans son entreprise mais j'ai résisté et lui ai tenu tête.

Legolas : Encore heureux.

Gandalf : Heureusement, les aigles sont arrivés et m'ont ramené.

Frodon : C'est pour ça que vous sentiez la fiente hier matin !

Aragorn : Mais non, c'est son odeur naturelle.

Gandalf : Surtout, faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Gimli : Ne vous vexer pas pour si peu.

Legolas : C'est sur que comparé à votre odeur…

Gimli : On vous a sonné vous ?

Gandalf : Allons, ne vous vexez pas pour si peu.

Elrond : On dévie encore du sujet là.

Gloïn : Oui, que fait-on pour l'anneau ?

Gandalf : Il faut le détruire.

Aragorn : C'est tout ?

Boromir : On nous dérange pour ça ? C'est scandaleux !

Elrond : On ne vous a pas spécialement demandé de venir que je sache. C'est vous qui vous êtes incrusté.

Boromir : Il fallait bien que quelqu'un de sérieux représente les Terres du Milieu.

Elfes : Á MORT !!!

Bilbon : Je n'en peux plus.

Frodon : On peut en revenir à l'anneau ?

Gandalf : Il faut que quelqu'un le porte jusqu'à la montagne du destin et le jette dans l'abîme. Il ne peut être détruit qu'à l'endroit où il a été forgé.

Gimli : Evidemment, Sauron ne l'a pas forgé à un endroit facile d'accès.

Legolas : Il ne voulait pas que des emmerdeurs aillent creuser des trous partout chez lui.

Gimli : Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend le jardinier ?

Aragorn : Et voilà, ça ne pouvait pas se finir autrement.

Frodon : Je les trouve quelque peu chiants.

Bilbon : Ils ne peuvent pas se blairer de toute façon. On se demande qui a eu l'idée de réunir ces deux peuples.

Frodon : Un inconscient, c'est sûr !

Elrond : Je me sens visé là.

Gandalf : Enfin bref ! Il faut le détruire.

Boromir : Vous n'avez qu'à le faire, vous qui êtes si fort.

Gandalf : Et pourquoi ce ne serai pas vous ?

Aragorn : Monsieur est trop délicat…

Boromir : C'est sûr que vous, niveau hygiène, c'est pas encore ça.

Gandalf : Et si Frodon le faisait ? Après tout, il s'est bien débrouillé jusque là.

Frodon : Pourquoi moi ? C'est pas juste !!!

Elfes : BONNE IDÉE !!!

Gimli : Il y a du progrès, ils ont changé de disque.

Gloïn : Bientôt, ils pourront construire de vraies phrases.

Elfes : Á MORT !!!

Gimli : C'était trop beau.

Elrond : Donc, nous sommes d'accord. Frodon portera l'anneau à la montagne du destin.

Frodon : OK, c'est bon, je le ferai.

Gandalf : J'apporterai mon aide au porteur de l'anneau.

Frodon : C'est censé me rassuré ?

Aragorn : Mon épée est votre !

Boromir : Crâneur ! Moi aussi je viens.

Aragorn : Pitié !!

Legolas : Mon arc est votre.

Gimli : Et ma hache !

Aragorn : Bande de copieurs.

Sam : Nous aussi, on vient.

Gimli : Qui c'est lui ?

Frodon : Mon porteur de sac.

Elrond : Comment ça « nous » ?

Pippin : Bah moi !

Merry : Et moi !

Elrond : Bon bah c'est parti.

Ainsi, la Communauté fut formée pour détruire l'anneau de Sauron. Ils savaient tous qu'ils couraient d'énormes risques mais ils étaient résignés à accomplir leur mission. Une longue aventure était le point de commencer.


End file.
